


【泉レオ】今夜好死

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2019/09/01不太明显的舟pa
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	【泉レオ】今夜好死

夜晚三点，雨。

黑色的塑料手臂剃掉水积成的鱼鳞，玻璃上露出个依着悬崖扭出的急弯。濑名泉低咒一声，车厢催随着方向盘的转动向左急摆，卡车转过弯的刹那，鲜艳的橙发占领他的视线，唇瓣覆上柔软，蜻蜓点水般一触即分，惨白的黑暗里对方的瞳仁绿得像猫一样亮。

“你找死。”濑名泉不咸不淡地骂道。

月永レオ把嘴角一咧，“我一直在。”

银发青年不再理他，他就自顾自地拧掉音响哼起歌来。暴雨拍打着车窗，这辆卡车又老又破，窗也不能很好地合上，冰凉的水珠就从缝隙里溅进来，渗入他们的皮肤直至骨髓，等他们老了想必腿脚每逢下雨就和报废一样，但是谁知道他们能不能活到那时候，所以也没差。

外面喧嚣的雨声吃掉了车内的一角空间，剩下的都被月永レオ的歌声填满。萨科塔人的嗓音是被神祝福过的，为了长长久久向神供奉他们的圣歌，直至万物终结。而他是神的弃民，除了澄澈纯净的声音没被夺走，他身上已无萨科塔人的半点痕迹，包括他们引以为傲的，神赐的光环。濑名泉恍惚想起十五岁那年，他匆促间闯入教堂躲避军队的追捕，那尊高大的神像在发着光，神迹显灵一般，橙发碧眼的天使坐在神的肩膀上。那座沉重的门被推开的瞬间，濑名泉握紧了他的剑，欲与他们一拼到底，而少年架起了枪，多米诺骨牌在子弹的轰鸣声中纷纷倒下，绯红色的花开满了地面。天使跳了下来，背着六把守护铳，一步一步向他走来，头顶上的光环焕发着圣洁的光芒，于黑暗中，把他们一起笼罩进光下。

“セナ，我们去开个演唱会吧，在哥伦比亚中央大街的房顶上，一眼就能看见我们当初遇见的那个教堂。我那里还有几张没弄丢的乐谱，填词就交给你啦！”

“那间教堂不是被你炸了？”濑名泉朝他渡来一个晦涩的眼神，“就那之后四个月，他们准备把它拆除，你说与其被别人糟蹋，还不如毁在你手里。不记得了？”

“欸？是这样吗！”月永レオ讪笑着抓了抓头发，“真可惜，我本来很讨厌教堂的，因为是和セナ相遇的地方才觉得有一点怀念，原来被我炸掉了啊，真可惜。”

“你的病，到什么程度了？”他冷不丁地开口。

橙发青年垂下了眼眸，喉咙里逸出意义不明的嘟囔声，像是相互挤压的泡沫箱。

“我会知道的。”

他把音响打开了。

一共八小时的车程，期间他们轮换过一次驾驶位，枪击摄像头十三个、尾随的反叛军车辆四辆，濑名泉全程拒绝交谈，但是没拒绝月永レオ的第二个吻。依旧是轻轻一碰就分开，他小心地窥探濑名泉的脸色，绿眸中的锐利被扫到角落，剩下的都是略带讨好的试探。银发青年挑了挑眉，踩下刹车拉起手刹之后，手指扣住了他的下颌，牙齿咬开他的嘴唇，舌头径直探进去给了他一个足够缠绵的法式亲吻，在引火烧身之前他停了下来，冰蓝色的眼眸恢复到冷静的程度，只是沙哑的嗓音中还有一丝情欲的残留，“下车。”

月永レオ从车上跳下来，伸了伸懒腰抱怨道，“我要自己买个新的直升机——在罐头车里待久了inspiration都发霉了。”

“完成这次任务就有了，走吧，国王大人。”

M城的治安很差，几支不同派系的反叛军在这咫尺之地斗得民不聊生。他们到的时候是凌晨五点，外城的衣不蔽体的游民蜷缩在被战火轰得破败的建筑下，神色警惕地看着陌生来人。濑名泉拔出剑，银蓝色剑身锐利的寒光刺破凌晨的薄雾，人们自觉地给他们空出道。这是避免麻烦，饿急了眼的游民一哄而上抢劫穿着整齐的路人也是常见的事。倒是不难处理，只是洁癖患者濑名泉显然难以忍受被一群难民包围的感觉，更别提那些将要溅到他身上的血液——要知道大部分的游民都是感染者。五年之前，他在军校里受的教育还是善待感染者，现在政府将这层遮羞布彻底撕开，将所有感染者驱逐出城，有些地方甚至已经开始派军队屠杀了。

濑名泉忽然觉得有些可笑。也许是他的嘲讽在脸上流露出来了，月永レオ的手覆上他的头，从银发抚至银蓝的龙角，他全身一僵，软肋被人抓在手上的感觉并不好受，而瓦伊凡人天生的高傲更是不允许别人轻易触碰他们的角。可月永レオ的动作很轻，分明是握枪的手，杀伐决断都毫不留情，此刻用的力度却仿似冬季初雪中第一片轻盈的白羽落下那般温柔。他在安慰他，就像是当年教堂里用手遮住他眼眸，在他耳边低声道“别看”，可他毕竟已经不是那个对世界残酷一无所知的军校优等生，尤其是在月永レオ失踪的那两年里，他见过太多这样的事。可他动了动嘴唇，最终还是什么都没说。

濑名泉打开腕表，在空中投影出雇主传来的一张地图。

地点：地下三层的赌城

任务：护送指定人到达安全地点

委托者：Ritsu

  
黑发红眸的青年十指交叠，漫不经心地道，“既然这样，按规矩来。只要能付得起报酬，Knights什么都接对吧。”

他打开皮箱，手指轻轻拨过，鸽血般的一箱红宝石在灯光下漾着奇异的光芒。

“我要Knights护送朱樱司到达安全地点，从M城地下三层的赌城。”

别误会，他们当然还没拆伙，无论是雇主朔间凛月还是保护对象朱樱司，他们的代号都好好地在黑市悬赏榜Knights下一栏挂着，但是凡事都得按规矩来。朱樱司执意要闯M城打探一年前东国朱樱一族灭族的真相，同当地其中一支反叛军首领面谈。Knights其余四人却没有同他冒险的必要。M城虽小，却处于三方势力控制范围交界处，东国第一贵族的继承人出现在那，无疑是一场血雨腥风。红发少年握紧了拳，眼眸中酝酿着异色的风暴，他本身的眸色是澄净的紫，朱雀的血脉却跳跃着焰火一样的红。

“虽然明白各位前辈有自己的考量，但司非去不可。”  
  
“司君，我想你自己也清楚这一去送死的概率远高于你查到真相的概率吧？”  
  
“小司司，人家还是觉得再考虑一下比较好哦？毕竟小司司的家人肯定也不愿意看到你这样冒险……”  
  
“我明白前辈们的担忧，但身为人子，我有责任替家族复仇。”  
  
“嗯哼。你怎么看呢，王？”  
  
“Knights的信条似乎是个人主义至上，想送死的家伙也随便吧！没关系，都是你的自由哦！”  
  
橙发国王一锤定音。  
  
朱樱司站起身来朝他们鞠了一躬，“多谢各位前辈一直以来的教导，如果一切顺利，司会回来与前辈们会合。”  
  
红发后辈驾驶着直升机准备提前一日于在M城三百里外的K城落脚。  
  
剩下的四个人于灯下静坐一分钟无言。

“我有一箱红宝石”朔间凛月打了个哈欠闲闲开口。

二十分钟后，穿着白西装的银发青年提着一个皮箱踏入了地下三层的赌城，金发紫眸的女服务生笑意盈盈地为他带了路，同桌人有一双猩红如血的眼瞳，金碧辉煌的顶灯下他伸出手向青年搭讪，目光在瓦伊凡人的角若有所思地停留了一会，面对冒犯，对方冷冷地拍开了他的手。萨卡兹的血魔不悦地把手收回，没过一会又开始与那位漂亮明艳的服务生调情，对方笑得更加动人，司空见惯的场景，没人注意到他把一枚银红的指环扣到了服务生的手指上。

三楼的栏杆处挂着紫红的天鹅绒幕布，从下往上什么也看不见。三楼只摆了一张台，红发青年坐在那，他对面的椅子是空的。带着边框眼镜的棕发服务生低声询问他是否要喝点什么，他要了一杯美式咖啡，微笑地对服务生点了点头，对方也冲他笑了笑，紫眸里带着不可忽视的光芒。

橙发青年剥了颗柠檬味口香糖丢进嘴里，眺望着对面那座金碧辉煌的赌城，他脚下的歌舞厅在进行震耳欲聋的狂欢，他却盯着那摇头摆脑的小龙测风仪。夜风把他的额发吹起，露出一双绿色的锋利眼眸。

“目标已就位。”

“初次见面，我就不做自我介绍了。”

“风速1.7，六点钟方向。”

“我猜你的牌玩得不怎么样，来的很少吧？”

“打扰了，您需要喝点什么吗？”

“我想知道你能给我什么，鉴于我说出来可能会惹来麻烦。”

“风速1.8，六点钟方向。”

“如果你把心思放在抽牌而不是说话上，也许你的牌没那么烂。”

“我们提供咖啡、红茶、冰水，您想要别的饮料我们也有。”

“你答应今晚与我会面，麻烦已经躲不掉了。”

“风速1.7，六点钟方向。”

“不错嘛。红桃Q、梅花J、红桃10，方块9……”

“请稍等，我这就给您拿来。”

“你想知道是我们中的哪一个，当年我们都去过东国。我想你还不知道你们家的秘密吧？”

“愿闻其详。”

“风速2.1，六点钟方向。”

“不如来猜猜看我最后一张牌是什么？”

“情况有变，还有别的人在这。”

“所以说，小鬼就不要装成大人的样子，真让人厌烦。不过我喜欢你这种天真的小鬼。来吧，我告诉你，你要找的人就在这。不，不是我。别用这种眼神看我，铲除掉你对我们都有好处。”

“风速1.8，六点钟方向。”

“黑桃K。You win.”

“游戏结束。”

一个银红色的指环从高处落地，白色的烟雾充斥着整个赌场，子弹穿破赌城的玻璃窗，穿透这些烟雾，不是一颗，是倾泻飞出的弹林，仿佛是同时从枪膛钻出的，迫不及待地钻进每个目标的头颅。不知是谁把水晶顶灯打碎，尖叫声、桌凳推倒声、筹码轰然坠落声和连绵不断的枪声混合成一曲交响乐，对面的歌舞厅仍在大声唱跳着今夜无人入睡，赌城的大门被轰开，在此驻扎的三支反叛军粉墨登场。牌桌上博弈的对手看着桌面上打出的黑桃K，一个从堆满红宝石的皮箱中拔出了银蓝的长剑，一个吟唱起了咒语，黑色的蝙蝠挂满了金碧辉煌的墙壁，地板下钻出了森森的白骨。濑名泉站在楼梯口，一个人挡住了潮水般涌来的乌压压的敌人，也许他不是一个人，那些飞来的子弹精准地穿透试图穿越他的人潮。

“有一点你弄错了。”被枪口抵着太阳穴的红发贵族仍神色不变，“我正是来将你们一网打尽。”

对方神色一变，冰冷的利刃已经穿透他的喉咙，那柄刀软、细、薄，被极为精巧的力度扎入后颈，刀口边缘只微微渗出了点血珠，死神却已经收割掉了他的生命。金发紫眸的青年拗断他的手臂，他死前也想扣下扳机的手枪啪嗒想一下掉在地上。“真讨厌，人家的指甲油都被蹭掉了哦。”鸣上岚撇了撇嘴，拇指将食指一整块紫色指甲油刮掉，女士皮靴踩上尸体浮肿的脸庞。“给，小司司你的剑。”他递出了之前他被服务员收走的剑。

朱樱司从他手里接过，跑到楼梯处和濑名泉会合，“我真没想到各位前辈会来救我，之前以为前辈们都是冷血无情的人真是很对不起。”一颗子弹擦着他的肩滑过，朱樱司急忙往右一侧，但就算他不动那颗子弹也伤不了他，他几乎能想到对面天台自家Leader那副欠揍的表情，他绝对是故意的。“果然Leader还是个混蛋！！！”

“哈？你就是用这种语气和前辈说话的？”

“要好好谢谢我哦，是我出钱买了小司的命。”不知道在哪个角落的术士懒散的声音通过通讯器传了过来。

“不过小司司也有自己的计划嘛，倒是不用我们操心了？”鸣上岚意有所指。

赌城的大门又一次涌进人潮，肩上印有家族族徽的姬宫家的军队开始与反叛军交战。

“各位前辈，我们可以撤了。”

“真可惜。”通讯器里失联许久的月永レオ忽然说话了，“我和セナ还给你准备了一卡车源石炸弹，荡平整个M城也不是问题。”

朱樱司后知后觉地出了一身冷汗，紧接着又有些感动，“司真没想到前辈们愿意同我一起赴死。”

“不，只是如果我们走不了，也得拉上点人来垫背。Knights从不失败。但是想到是为了司君——”

“还是觉得好糟糕哦。”朔间凛月接话道。

在术士漫长的吟唱后，黑暗的术法笼罩了整座赌城，吞噬掉敌人的生命，就像把叶子的水分抽干又碾碎，他们趁乱离开了赌城，军队火拼把电路也弄坏得七七八八，好在电梯还是能用的。他们在这里分开，濑名泉前去与月永レオ会合，处理掉他们运来的一卡车炸药。其余三人在姬宫家的协助下前往卡西米尔，以朱樱司与姬宫桃李的世交关系，鸣上岚和朔间凛月的实力，他们不会遇到什么问题。

月永レオ扑跳到他怀里，他们身上的血与灰都混在一起，没人在意这个。坐在副驾驶座上时他的眉宇之间还难掩亢奋，他说，“セナ，我改变主意了。”

“我们就在卡西米尔开演唱会吧！在那个有喷水池的中央大公园！”

濑名泉神色不变地驾驶着货车，“是吗？我以为你更惦记别的事情。”

“什么？”月永レオ眨了眨眼。

银发青年啧叹一声，卡车驶离公路停在旷野上。他骨节分明的手指托起萨科塔人尖尖的下颌，就着对方那副略带迷茫的表情吻了下去，“一路上这么会撩人，不就是想被我睡吗？”

月永レオ抓住他银蓝的角，瘦韧的小腿暗示性地在对方腰际蹭了蹭，“好像这个听起来更不错。”

上午九点半，晴。

新的晨光从车窗的缝隙钻进来照在他们身上，就像照在所有普通的人身上一样。


End file.
